


Denial does not Mean No!!

by obsidianwitch13



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianwitch13/pseuds/obsidianwitch13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days you should just stay  in bed! Aki finds out the true meaning of that saying!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galaxiel_AXA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxiel_AXA/gifts).



> Hey Guys while I'm not new to writing this is the first time I have written fan fic, I want dedicate this piece to Galaxiel who was very encouraging. Any and all feedback is welcome. I don't have an issue with constructive criticism as long as it is constructive. Anyway hope you enjoy.
> 
> Not sure if this will be a one shot or multiple chapters. Totally depends on my muse who is mega fickle lol
> 
> This is self betaed so please any mistakes let me know!
> 
> forgot add 
> 
> Sadly I don't own finder series.
> 
> Next chapter is in progress hehe, just fixed the formatting!!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read the first chapter I am in awe guys, and for all the Kudos! Last but not least thanks you guys for your comments so appreciated.

Here We Go Again!!

This weather totally suits my mood right now, looking out the window all I can see is inky black skies dotted with large and varying clouds of grey charcoal in a messy combination of the two. The occasional rumble of thunder in the distance calls to my soul making me want rumble back in answer, wonder when the faint splits of pearlescent light will start to streak across the sky.

When did this mood start, was it earlier when I discovered that once again the bastard had interfered with my job yet again.  
Or was it days ago; when for the umpteenth time, his men dragged me kicking and screaming to Club Sion. 

Gaahh, what’s the point of even thinking about it, I spent hours waiting for the perverted bastard to grace me with his presence.

Only to be ushered out the back door and into the waiting limo, by that blonde hulk Suoh, saying that Asami Sama was unable to see me. 

Who does he think he is…..Oh wait that’s right the great Asami!!! 

Hell if I know, the pervert doesn’t seem to care that I need to eat and pay bills.

Hiding in that corner of the warehouse high up in the rafters trying not to sneeze, when a light breeze blew dust up in swirling spirals around my hiding spot behind old and rotting empty crates.  
I can’t believe that lead didn’t pan out, after waiting for hours.  
My contact didn’t even have the balls to answer my text; I’m beginning to wonder if the pervert is onto my network. 

The stakeout was a total bust and to top it off, some fool had graffitied the panniers on my bike.  
Yeah like I can really afford to replace them right now. Maybe, I should just send the bill to that Yakuza bastard….. yeah right!!!!... 

Like that’s gonna happen grrhh!!!!

I can just see that smirk on his arrogant face, suggesting that I stop ditching the goons.  
Ha!!!

How many stake outs have turned out to be a bust lately, I can’t believe all those bloody diet members suddenly decided to turn over a new leaf. Greed isn’t that bloody easy to give up.

I need to eat before deciding on my next move. 

After checking the cupboards for something to eat, I realised there was nothing very tempting. Arrgh forgot to go shopping yesterday. Grabbing my wallet and keys, I pulled on my favourite jacket with the leather patches at the elbow and headed out to the all night deli a few streets away. 

I shivered as the wind whipped around me, pulling my hood up over my ears that were already starting to turn blue from the freezing water dripping down my neck and settling into the dips at my collarbone. I looked down the street feeling a sense of unease; I quickened my pace and headed towards the dim lights of the all-night store that I could see up ahead. 

There was nothing in the street that I could see, probably just my mood. 

Back at home, I finished putting the groceries away and decided I wasn’t that hungry any more. 

Well, now I will have plenty of time to work on the shots from that modelling assignment. …After one more fleeting glance at the night sky and the random thought of wondering when the rain would turn into a raging storm.

I entered my makeshift darkroom to work on the shots from my favourite SLR and started walking towards my desk to begin fine-tuning the shots, I sighed in frustration.  
After a few hours of working on the laptop, fine-tuning and tweaking the final product to my satisfaction, I leaned back in my chair doing one final check before emailing my work to the client.

I unconsciously glanced towards the window and noticed that the rain had gained some momentum though it was only a steady pitter-patter against the surface of the glass, while the wind had picked up even more and was slowly building into a mindless frenzy.

I got up and turned towards the kitchen to get myself a drink and food to fill the gaping hole gnawing its way from my stomach to my backbone.

*******

That’s when I noticed it… something different in the air.

A feint odour that was foreign to my home, the slight but distinct and achingly familiar scent of sandalwood and spicy herbs  
…but…wait…. 

Nah it couldn’t be could it?

I swiftly started to feel that insidious need, growing excitement, dread and anticipation creeping through my veins. 

Damn it the bastard had let himself into my home!

As my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting pouring in from the street, I finally saw what I had missed moments ago, a slither of smoke wafting up, floating through the air in lacy curls.

“Wh…. what are you doing here bastard?” I demanded of the elegant and slickly attired yakuza reclining against my couch, looking for the all the world like he owned the place, despite the fact that the surroundings were care worn and shabby. 

Definitely not an environment you would associate with someone of his ilk. 

The bastard smirked knowingly at me and raised his hand to beckon me to his side never once considering that I would ignore him. 

“My Akihito is that any way to speak to a guest in your home?” Asami replied totally ignoring my question.

“Gues-guest!!!” I stuttered my blood starting to boil at the utter gall of the man, “Who would invite you into their home, let alone be happy about you making yourself comfortable, Asshole”!

Asami had risen to his feet during my tirade and was slowly but confidently stalking me.

While I backed up, never taking my eyes off his golden orbs that flared with amusement and lust at the look of panic and rising but reluctant hunger that had started to replace the anger on my face.

“W.. what do you want bastard?”

“Tsk tsk Kitten why do you continue to play dumb, you know what I want and you want it too, don’t you?”

“Want what?...... I just want you to get out of my home and leave me alone!” I all but shouted as my back met the wall and Asami continued to stalk me.

I could feel my skin starting to tingle and flush, my traitorous cock was reacting to the heat in those gorgeous eyes-- wait I didn’t just think that. 

No not gorgeous at all!  
I am not attracted to the bastard that kidnapped and raped me for days on end, then continued to force himself on me whenever he decided to grace me with his presence.  
Besides I’m not gay… I am definitely not!  
AAhhhhhhhhhhh……Bastard sto….oooop, no –aaggh mmn.  
He was pinning me against the wall with his body  
Soooooo hot, while his fingers stroked my chest and travelled to my nipples to pinch and pluck while his lips stroked mine and his tongue…….ohhh god his wickedly expert tongue and teeth, slowly ignited an electric path that heated my blood and left me gasping for more. Licking and nibbling at my lips to distract me to gain entrance to my mouth …  
..Arrghh his hand travelled down my chest matching the fire on my skin with the one that travelled inside of me. His long elegant fingers stroked over my hips to my thighs tickling lightly at the groin but never quite touching my ever-hardening cock aargghhh…..Asami.  
My tongue duelled with that evil but stunningly skilled appendage occasionally retreating to explore the hot and moist cavern of my mouth. Stroking over my teeth before coming back to once again suck my tongue with such skill that it sent white hot splits of lightning down my spine and shimmering stars appeared before my eyes in anticipation of what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you so much to everyone who read my first attempt and left Kudos and those of you who left comments. I was totally gobsmacked and overwhelmed lol! I just wanted to say a big thanks to fanfic3112 for commenting and prompting to finish Ch2 and post.  
> Finally thank you Galaxial for your betaing much appreciated and hope you like the finished product.  
> Sadly I don't own finder!

Chapter 2 - 

It’s happening again… that uncontrollable burn that’s flowing through my veins instead of the usual red blood cells, it’s as if I have become a gushing volcano and the lava is surging throughout my body defying gravity and heading straight for my groin!

“AAhhh... Asa…. mii! Stooop, I can…t…I I have to co…!”

“Not yet, kitten” Asami growled as the tips of his wickedly tapered fingers lightly scraped along my rock hard cock and I realised that my jeans and underpants had magically disappeared, without missing a beat. 

While at the same time his mouth continued to blaze a path of electric fire over my skin. 

His lips, tongue and teeth zeroed in on the particularly sensitive and deliciously sweet hollow at my throat and shoulder…. uuhhmmm…. soo good!

My knees were buckling, the rest of my body held up only by the sheer strength of muscle and control of the man in front of me, such effortless ease, as if I weighed nothing. 

I felt cool sheets against my back, my futon... how …. did I get here? 

“Aarrhh Asa Please pleeeeese …... feels so Good…. please I ne... ed!” my befuddled brain couldn’t complete the sentence with a coherent responseee……

“What do you need my Akihito… “the fixer growled as he continued to assault my nipples with his mouth, while his strong hands gently stroked and squeezed my package. 

Asami’s mouth continued to blaze a trail of liquid fire over my hot skin, alternately biting and stroking his way leaving not a single inch of me untouched.

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me kitten!” He continued as his elegant hand travelled to my twitching hole and rimmed it with the tips of his fingers leaving a trail of fire in their wake.  
There was a sudden welcoming cool wetness there as Asami continued to tease and probe the area. 

Wha... Where had he gotten the lube?

“Sooo..so hot…. Please Asami….I...I….need to… you there!!! Aaghh"

“Where my cute boy, you have to tell me Aki?”

“In…inside me please…. now...can’t…stop…neeed to come uuuhhmm” I moaned as I felt his fingers thrust into me hitting that sweet spot deep within me. Something I hadn’t thought possible before meeting Asami.

“OOhh god…. That feels sooo …aahh please Asami!”

“Please what my kitten?” His fingers continued to play havoc with my senses, thrusting in and out rhythmically hitting that sweet spot, while his mouth wreaked gorgeous soul destroying chaos everywhere else. 

“Ple…ase …come INSIDE ME…NOW…aahhh need to come now! Can’t…. sto op NOW PLE…...S!” the words faltered to a stop as I felt him continue to thrust his fingers in and out rhythmically striking that spot deep inside of me, that was the core of my hunger for him. 

“Need mo... r... e please f…CK me Asa… ahh gah …...!!!”

“Your wish is my command Akihito” Asami replied as he removed his wicked fingers and lined his massive cock up with my quivering hole.

Moaning in disappointment, as I heard the wet pop of his fingers leaving my hot passage. 

Sighing in relief as I felt the blunt tip of his cock nudging at my entrance.

I tensed in anticipation of that indescribable feeling of fullness that was coming, my only thought now being filled to the brim with that marauding girth and blazing flesh…

...Ahhh hurts...hot… bu but sooo goood!

Asami slammed into my hole, only making a slight sound to indicate that his control was not quite as steely as his stoic expression suggested, his pace slowing while my tight passage stretched and adjusted to accommodate him.

I felt his hand slowly stroking up and down my own rock hard cock, his fingers unerringly finding the spot at the base to stop me from coming immediately.

Aarrgghh……need to come Asa.mi!!

“Not yet Akihito….” Crap did I say that out loud!!

“Pleeese …… I I ….!” I no longer knew what I was thinking, all I could see were stars and sparkling lights against a white hot background …. Ahh, wasn’t I supposed to be telling the bastard something g ...? 

Suddenly, a burst of white hot pleasure pain sparked along the length of my spine and blanked out my brain, as my lover became more aggressive with his thrusting a sure sign that he was going to fill my insides to overflowing soon.

“Ooh …. Fuck so good, Ryu ple … ese I neeeed to come …. can’t …. noo aaaaaaaaaaaaah” 

“Come my Akihito …. Ah” he growled in that sexy voice that melted my bones to liquid and my brain to mush.

“Ahh uuugghhhh Nuuhh” I screamed as my body arched up and into that white fever pitch that was all of my world right now.... Ahh soooo.

A vague thought floated to the surface, but I couldn’t think of anything other than the pleasure pain sensation that engulfed me ……. 

Later, I thought as the dark lethargy overtook my shell shocked mind and body. I knew no more as consciousness faded………......  
ahh mhm soo good…

... and the world went dark.

Asami’s POV

Asami slowly shifted his gaze to his lover’s supine body and the look of satiation on his face and smirked knowingly. He placed a gentle kiss on those so succulent lips, allowing his body to relax he moved to lie down beside his satiated and slumbering lover, and lit a cigarette. Taking a deep drag and filling his lungs with the addictive and relaxing taste …... hmm. 

Asami smiled in satisfaction while tenderly stroking the blonde mop. He brushed aside the stray bangs that concealed those lively hazel eyes, that hinted at a fire and determination that he could not resist, even if he wanted to.

Still marvelling at how they sparkled a with liveliness that belied his outward demeanour when awake. His boy murmured in his sleep and snuggled closer to Asami’s warm muscular chest. This caused Asami to smirk in satisfaction, totally ignoring the feel good sensation that was spreading throughout his body. He’s not given to sentimentality... no not all.

Stubbing his cigarette out, Asami once again leaned in to lightly kiss those plump and sweet juicy lips. His kitten’s sweet smell and taste being the only thing he could tolerate. It was different and unique, but oh so addictive. 

Some this else he would make sure not to tell his Kitten, it wouldn’t do for him to get to confident, or ever really understand the hold he has over the fixer. No it wouldn’t do, Asami thought. 

He then rose and moved towards the bathroom intending to shower and return with a wet bath cloth to make his Akihito more comfortable.

‘Ah... Ryu’, now that was a first, his kitten has never used his first name before. He smirked in contentment, finishing his shower.

Upon returning from the bathroom he gently wiped away the sweat and fluids, that gave evidence to the frenzied and aggressive activity they had enjoyed earlier, from Akihito’s body.

Asami paused in his ministrations to once again gaze at this young man in awe. This young man who had crashed into his life so recently and made himself a permanent fixture in his mind and desires, not to mention his daily life. 

The fixer’s thoughts paused suddenly at the realization that the man lying on the bed beside him had disrupted his life, to such an extent that even his thoughts on lovers had changed, no strike that one particular lover. 

Never, no not for a very long time had he allowed anyone to see him even fractionally vulnerable during sex. 

‘Never lose control’, yeah that has been his mantra for longer than he cares to remember. 

Asami marvelled at the depth of his feelings for this wild and reckless, but beautiful creature. 

... Mine .... My Wildcat....Mine!!! He murmured, while continuing to admire his handy work in satisfaction.

Once he finished his task and disposed of the cloth in the laundry hamper in the bathroom, he returned. Reclining once again on the too small bed, thinking he really needed to find a way of convincing Akihito to move into the penthouse with him. 

His made to order bed was much better suited to their activities both physical and otherwise. While not opulent it was large and luxurious, perfectly suited for his purposes. 

Plus, there was the added advantage of all the equipment conveniently situated within easy reach to enhance his boy’s enjoyment and his own rather creative mind.

Asami snaked his arm around his lover’s comatose body and fitted him closer to his own, chiselled lips curving into a devilish smirk when he started to consider possible ways of getting his boy to do what he wanted and move into the penthouse.  
The mere idea of waking up to this sinfully delicious body every day, and being able to ravish and wreck him frequently with out the need to get up and leave, gave way to a wicked look of determination that would have had Akihito screaming at him, fufu. Possibly even taking flight.

Ah yes the morning activities they could indulge in, Asami drifted off to sleep well satisfied with his thoughts and the beginnings of a plan, which involved having Akihito installed in his home in the very near future.

Akihito’s POV  
Five more minutes …... so warm and comfy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure when I will update this fic again I need to warn anyone that reads it that it will be very slow updates. I thank you for your patience again.

**Author's Note:**

> So much for fixing the formatting XD Grrrhh


End file.
